Various devices have been heretofore provided for attaching cameras to the belt of the user, for carrying cameras and for attaching other articles to a waist-encircling belt. However, most of these previously known devices are relatively complex in structure or are not specifically designed for supporting a camera from the belt of a user in a secure manner.
Accordingly, a need exists for a belt-attached holder for supporting a camera from the belt of a user in a manner such that access to the camera for picture-taking purposes may be quickly had.
Examples of various forms of camera supports and enclosures as well as belt supports for other articles and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,308,003, 3,158,300, 3,209,968, 3,294,298, 3,450,317, 3,520,241, 3,762,616 and 3,813,017.